Project Summary/Abstract The following educational research proposal is a request for funding to investigate the impact of the FoodMASTER (Food, Math, and Science Teaching Enhancement Resource) Initiative approach on underserved, minority youth attitudes towards science. The FoodMASTER Initiative is a compilation of programs aimed at using food as a tool to teach basic research, science, and math concepts to grades 3-8 youth. The proposed research project focuses on authentic STEM Education opportunities for underserved, minority youth that positively impact attitudes towards science. The brief specific aims include 1) creating new FoodMASTER curricular materials, 2) establishing a Deep South Network to serve as a model to others, create new implementation formats and assess impact on attitudes towards science, and 3) creating field trip experiences for underserved minority youth in Eastern North Carolina. Implementing these NIH SEPA FoodMASTER Initiative specific aims will increase science learning opportunities for underrepresented minorities and impact the health professions STEM pipeline.